


Dance with me, Jay!

by SebastianHours



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Awkward Dates, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianHours/pseuds/SebastianHours
Summary: Alex invited Jay to a shopping/lunch date at the mall, when he gets there he realizes Alex wants to shop for.. Dresses?
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick
Kudos: 9





	Dance with me, Jay!

Jay was on his way to the mall, he was already 10 minutes late, so he was walking quickly down the street. He had planned to go on a date with Alex, for their 1 month anniversary. Alex was already there waiting for him, so he had to run.

After he got to the entrance, panting and bent over with his palms on his knees, trying to ctch his breath for a second, he felt someone tap on his shoulder;

"Hello, birdie" Alex said with a warm smile on his face.   
"Alex!" Jay exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
"I missed you.." he continued  
"Aww, I missed you too, bluebird" Alex chuckled, still hugging each other

They proceeded to have a bit of general small-talk, where to shop and alike, before sitting down at a table in a Café, to get something to eat before the shopping Alex had decided. Jay treated both himself and and his boyfriend to a chicken salad and a sandwich.

"It's really good to see you again, I've been super busy recently, it's been a while since we went on a date... I'm sorry we can't hang out a lot" Jay said with a relieved, yet sad sigh.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about you a lot, yknow?" Alex strated scratching and pulling on his own fingers, it was a nervous habit for him.

Jay had to admit he was a little embarrassed, he doesn't take compliments very well but he -was- really happy to see Alex again, and being complimented by him made him all warm & fuzzy inside, spending time with him was always fun.   
After chatting for a bit, some awkward attempts at flirting, and finishing their food, Alex got up from his seat and took Jay's hand.

"Thanks for treating me to lunch, cutie. I've been planning to treat you to something, too, actually.. Follow me, I wanna see you in something"  
Alex said with a smile, he pulled Jay up from his seat and Jay proceeded to hesitantly follow him into a big clothing store.

"I wanna buy us both something cute"  
Alex continued as he walked into the dress isle with confidence, yet a weird blend of nervousness at the same time.

"Dresses?" Jay stuttered

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never told you. I.. like to wear them sometimes. I was kinda embarrassed to tell you honestly, but I thought we'd wear them together. You'd be pretty damn cute in it." he said quietly

"Oh, alright! I've never worn a dress before but.. I guess it could be fun. I would want to see ya in a dress, Angel.."

"Did you just.. Call me Angel?" Alex said embarrassed  
"Is that wrong-" Jay stuttered in a panic  
"No! It's cute, I was just a bit caught off guard.." Alex smiled, he was blushing, but it was barely noticeable.

"Anyways!" He yelled almost too loudly  
"Let's get you in a cute dress!" He exclaimed as he proceeded to shove Jay into a changing room, quickly throwing in a few random dresses he just randomly chose. (None of them were that appealing)

Jay and Alex spent almost 2 hours, changing into different dresses, complimenting each other, and just generally joking around in an unusually flirty manner, might I add. Alex picked out dresses for Jay and Jay picked out dresses for Alex. They were laughing, flirting, they had a fun time. Even though Jay was not used to wearing things like dresses and skirts, he didn't mind. Spending time with his boyfriend was already fun enough, but he also got to see him do something that made him happy, which was Beyond rewarding to say the least.

Eventually they both picked out a dress for each other. Jay got a tight purple dress with a black checkered pattern and spaghetti strap sleeves. Alex got a dark blue dress with puffy sleeves, the dress was wavy and long enough to cover just his knees.

They had decided to go back to Alex's place after shopping, because Alex had apparently something more planned, to end the evening with. On their way back they kept talking in Alex's car. 

"Thank you for being with me today, Jay. I love you a lot, you know that? You mean a lot to me."

"Alex.. You mean SO much to me. Please never forget that I'm I'll always be in love with you, Angel." Jay said with certainty and determination

"If I wasn't driving right now I would kiss you so bad, Birdie." Alex said determined, and Jay laughed, as he proceeded to kiss Alex on the cheek

"Keep your eyes on the road, Angel." Jay laughed

When they arrived at Alex's house, he grabbed Jay's hand again. He kissed him and pushed him into his bedroom, throwing the shopping bag at him.

"Change into your dress, I'll wait for you" he said with a happy and determined face  
Jay was confused. He put the dress on, wanting to impress Alex. Wow, he actually thought he looked pretty good in it. That was quite unusual for him. 

He opened the bedroom door slowly, but didn't see Alex there? He started quietly walking around the house trying to see where he went, sneakily checking around every corner, until he had to quickly hurry back to Alex's room. He saw Alex changing, well, he only saw his back since he was turned with his back towards the door, but the second Jay looked at him he saw Alex starting to turn around, so he ran back; hoping he wasn't seen.

He waited just outside Alex's room, for him to come back and tell him whatever it was that he was "planning" for the rest of the date, that involved them wearing their new dresses, that - -wasn't- just admiring each other. And just a minute after getting back he heard Alex walk back to where he told Jay to change.  
He could hear him say something from another room as he was on his way, it was very obvious he wanted Jay to hear it, too. 

"Wow Jay, I didn't know you had a hobby in spying on people like that, sooo malicious" he laughed before entering the room Jay was in. 

Jay started internally panicking a little  
"Oh my god why did I look for him shit I hate it here I hate it here"

"It actually isn't like that! I- Im-" he stuttered.  
Alex interrupted him  
"Nah, I don't mind if its with you, Birdie."

They were both a bit embarrassed, honestly. But Alex had to keep up the determined persona that he wanted to impress Jay with, he did not want to look nervous in front of his partner. 

"So, why did I call you here, you amy wonder. Well.."  
He grabbed Jays arm and pulled him close  
"Yknow what I love? You, Bluebird."  
"Wh-" Jay stuttered  
"And I know you like dancing, I prepared this to have some fun, so why are you so tense? You scared of me?" he joked and laughed

He patted Jays head softly a few times, before walking to the other side of the room and putting a cd into his stereo, upbeat music started playing. Alex approached Jay again, with steady steps. He put his arm forward waiting for Jay to grab his hand

"Dance with me, Jay!"

He grabbed Jays hand and they both started dancing, swinging each other around to the beat of the song, Alex wasn't very good at dancing, but he was confident enough! Jay ended up taking the lead after about 2 minutes. He didn't want Alex to trip and hurt himself.   
They kept dancing, and dancing, until they both just sat down on the floor, laughing because they were so tired.

"Thank you for hanging out with me all day, Jay. I... Really appreciate it."

"Yeah, you can always ask me to hang out, Angel. I love you for a reason.."

"Thank you, birdie. I love you so much. "


End file.
